Oh, Buck
by DNAisUnique
Summary: **Post-ep for 'Double Trouble in the Panhandle!** What exactly happened to Brennan's earring!


**Thanks for all the support for my previous stories. My muse seems to be coming back, so hopefully I'll get those chapters/stories posted before too long. In the meantime, here is a post-ep for 'Double Trouble in the Panhandle.' **Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!!** This also has a small reference to Season 1's 'The Man in the Morgue.' I just have to say that this was one of my favorite episodes of all time…for any of the shows I watch! Also, the song at the end was 'No Worry, No Fear' by Joshua Radin. The song isn't used in this story, but it's an awesome song, and he's a fabulous singer, so I wanted to give him due props. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

The partners stepped into their mobile home—Booth and Brennan glad to have solved another case, Buck and Wanda Moosejaw deflated that their time in the circus was coming to an end.

"I guess we should call and give them an update on the case," Brennan said.

"It's late. Do you really think they're still at the lab?" Booth questioned. "I mean, with you gone, what do you think the chances are of them staying late? It's like asking kids to stay in detention without supervision."

"I'm sure Mr. Nigel-Murray could give us the statistics," she replied as she cut him a look with her one good eye.

She dialed Angela's number, but it went straight to voicemail. "That's strange," she mused as she waited for the beep at the end of Angela's message. "Ange, it's me. I just wanted to give you an update." She looked up at Booth. "We're not quite finished here, but we should have things wrapped up in a day or two. We'll be in touch."

Brennan ended the call and put her phone on the table.

"What was that about, Bones?"

"We're not done here, Booth."

"What are you talking about? The case is closed."

"Did you hear me mention anything about the case just now?" she questioned cryptically, her voice taking on a sultry huskiness.

"No…" Booth gulped.

"Good. Because I didn't." Brennan pulled Booth closer and pressed herself against the wall—which wasn't hard to do in the small mobile home. She was right where she wanted to be.

Booth gulped again and tried to regulate his breathing. "We don't have to keep up this act. We've already alienated ourselves from the carnival folks."

"This isn't for the carnival folks. It never was. I realized something when you were showing me how to stand at the beginning of our act."

They stood so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"That I was completely turned on."

"By the excitement of the knives of death?"

She shook her head. "By the thrower."

He cleared his throat and stepped even closer. "Well, my knives aren't handy, but I do have fingers of fire."

She grinned. "I like fire."

His hands trailed up her ribcage, the thin piece of clothing the only barrier between his fingers of fire and her skin. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access to the smooth column of her neck. His lips—which Brennan swore were also made of fire—quickly staked their claim to the sensitive skin just below her jawbone.

"Oh, Buck!"

VVVVV

_The Next Day…_

They stood outside the mobile home, sipping their coffee and staring off into the horizon.

"We better hit the road, Bones. We've got a long drive."

"Yeah."

They stood still for a moment, not yet ready to give up their alter egos.

Eventually they made their way back inside and began to pack their things for easier travel.

Booth noticed something on the floor and quickly bent down and picked it up, sliding it into his pocked before Brennan noticed.

"Uh," Booth cleared his throat. "About last night…and this morning…"

She stopped packing and turned to face him but didn't say anything.

"Was that Buck and Wanda, or Booth and Brennan?"

Brennan smiled. "That was Buck and Wanda."

"Oh," Booth said, obviously disheartened.

"I don't want Booth and Brennan's first time to involve a mobile home and an eye patch."

Booth whirled to face her. "But the eye patch was mysterious. Very sexy."

"But I couldn't…I mean, _Wanda_ couldn't see half of what was going on."

Booth stepped closer to Brennan. "Tell _Wanda_ that it's more about feeling than seeing."

"I'll be sure to pass that along."

"Good. Oh, and tell her that Buck knows she likes it rough." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her earring he'd found on the floor. He held it up for her to see and grinned as she checked her earlobes. "So it would be a good idea to remove these beforehand so they don't get lost or ripped out."

"Or swallowed," Brennan added. "We wouldn't want _Buck _to choke."

"Right. Lobe action and earrings don't mix."

They grinned at each other, knowing that they hadn't seen the last of Buck and Wanda Moosejaw.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
